


Adoption Day

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, F/M, Family, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Protective Derek, Protective Y/N, Sad Liam, Shy Liam, Teen Wolf, liam dunbar - Freeform, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is 13 years old and living at a foster home. One day a young couple known as Mr and Mrs Hale arrive and take an interest in him, however the house bully, Jonny isn't having any of it and takes matters into his own hands making sure Mr and Mrs Hale adopt him instead of Liam. Who will the couple choose?





	1. The visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, who is still with me. Thank you all for being so patient. My new job has me working ridiculous early hours so I haven't been able to finish writing but I thankfully got a few days off this weekend so I'll try to update as much as I can.

Liam put down his book and stared out of the large window in the living room watching one of his good friends, 13 year old Rudey walk out of the foster home hand in hand with his new parents. He sighed to himself wishing that someone would see the good in him and adopt him too. 

A group of older boys came running into the living room and saw Liam. The eldest of the group, Jonny startled him snatching his reading book from his lap and tossing it to one of the other boys.  
"Hey, give it back!" Liam shouted at them.  
"Cry baby! Cry baby! What are you going to do about it, Liam? Oh that's right, nothing because you're a nobody. Nobody wants you", he taunted the small 13 year old blue eyed boy.  
"No mommy or daddy is going to come in asking for a kid with anger issues", he told him as the rest of the boys laughed. Liam's hands were slowly balling into fists and his knuckles were turning white. He stared down the older boy with anger in his eyes walking up to him and swung his right fist hitting him in the nose causing him to stumble backwards grabbing his nose in pain. He looked down at his hands and saw blood.  
"You little shit!" He yelled getting up and running towards Liam tackling him as he continued to throw punches at him. The other boys stood watching, yelling and cheering.  
"Screw you, douchebag!" Liam yelled in return trying to push the older boy off him. He kicked the bully in the stomach and stood over him ready to punch him in the face but the door to the living room swung open and the headmistress walked in to see Liam stood over another boy with his fist raised.  
"Liam Dunbar!" She yelled rushing over the boys and pulled Liam off of the injured bully tending to his needs.  
"My office right now!" She stated sternly. Liam huffed and did as he was told. 

Liam sat waiting in the office. He slumped down in the chair at the desk and waited holding back his tears. He wasn't going to cry. It must have been the third time this week he had been called in and it was only Wednesday. He huffed and kicked his legs waiting for the headmistress. She never listened to what he had to say. He was always getting the blame when it wasn't his fault. The headmistress walked in and closed the door behind her completely silent until she sat at the desk and looked at the young boy slumped in his seat.  
"Liam, we've already spoken about you trying to control your anger. You can't lash out at other kids", she began to address.  
"It wasn't my fault, he started it!" He argued.  
"I don't care, I'm finishing it. There's a couple coming this afternoon to speak to you all. Atleast try to behave yourself. Don't spoil this for the others." She sighed and dismissed him. Liam trudged up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him laying down his bed facing the wall. He couldn't help let tears slide down his cheek. It just wasn't fair. 

After a few hours, Liam came down from room to find the staff at the foster home were running around getting last minute things sorted before the visitors arrived.  
"What's going on?", Liam asked one of the other older boys, Martin who was actually nice to him as he made his way in to the kitchen to grab a snack.  
"Apparently there's this super rich young couple coming in to adopt and everyone's wearing the best clothes and behaving themselves so they'll be picked." Martin informed him.  
"I wouldn't even try, DUMB-ar. They're going to pick me." Jonny bragged.  
"How do you know?", Liam asked.  
"It's obvious. I'm smart and good looking. What else could they want? A kid with anger issues?", he laughed to himself and walked out.  
"Everyone's got the same chance, Liam. Jonny's just being a douche", Martin told him patting him on the shoulder as he too walked out of the kitchen. 

~ later that afternoon ~ 

The headmistress made her way upstairs to inform everyone that the couple known as Mr and Mrs Hale would be arriving any minute and they were to be out of their rooms and in the games room for when they arrived.  
"You too, Liam." She sighed in disappointed silently wishing she could leave him upstairs so he wouldn't ruin this chance for the other children who were good and wanting a home. Liam grabbed his book and made his way to the empty bay window of the living room and sat back down with his book. Everyone else was in the games rooms next door either at the creativity table drawing, painting or doing other forms of arts and crafts. Liam just wanted to be alone so he opened his book where he left off and forget his problems for the time being. 

Everyone in the home awaited the arrival of the new young couple they had all heard about. Outside a large black range rover pulled up and the couple emerged. The man got out first. He was tall, handsome to say the least, he was fairly build with muscle definition which was hidden away under his leather jacket. The lady beside him, presumably his wife also dressed similarly. She wore identical sunglasses to her husbands', her long Y/H/C worn down in perfect loose waves and her slim yet fit figure was also hidden under her leather jacket. Her high heeled boots clicked against the gravel as they made their way up the stairs and into the foster home where they were greeted by the smiley headmistress.  
"Mr and Mrs Hale, I'm so glad you could make it. I'm Grace Woods, the headmistress. We spoke on the phone". She introduced and held out her hand to shake each of the couples hand.  
"Thank you so much for having us. We're extremely excited. I'm Y/N and this is my husband, Derek." Y/N introduced with a smile on her face.  
"We're sorry for causing such a fuss", Derek pointed out with a smile noticing the small faces of children peering through the window to look at them.  
"Why don't we get started." Headmistress Woods stated clapping her hands together as she lead them inside down the hallway as they waited outside of the games room where all the children were playing. 

"I'll give you both a minute. Come in when you're ready", she stated heading into the games room to keep an eye on the children making sure they were all behaving. She peered around looking for Liam and when she couldn't see him, she made no effort to check where he was.  
"Are you ready, babe?" Derek asked taking her hand. Y/N smiled and nodded giving his hand a right squeeze as he lead the way into the room. All the children were weary that the couple were walking around and observing them, each and every one of them wanting to show them their work or favourite belongings. Liam could hear the laughter from next door and he sighed. Some of the boys including Jonny had roped Derek into playing catch in the garden.  
"See how good I am, Mr Hale?" Jonny bragged as he caught every shot Derek had thrown at him. Derek shrugged and smiled at the boy.  
"Not bad", he stated giving the ball to Jonny as he made his way back inside.  
"We could keep going, Mr Hale. After all, I am the best catcher", Jonny bragged again.  
"I'd like to go find my wife but you did good, kid", Derek stated clapping a hand on his shoulder as he walked past him and back inside to the living room to Y/N who was stood talking to Headmistress Woods. 

After an hour, Liam decided to peer into the next room to see the couple for himself. It was just as Y/N was heading into the hallway away from all the commotion when she bumped into the golden haired and blue eye boy.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Are you ok?", Y/N asked flicking her hair over her shoulder and she bent down to check on him. He nodded shyly.  
"Sorry", he mumbled looking down at his feet.  
"Are you sure I didn't hurt you, honey?", she asked him. But Liam shook his head.  
"What's your name, sweetie?", Y/N asked smiling down at him. Liam was about to speak but was cut off by Headmistress Woods yelling.  
"Liam so help me, if you've caused anoth-", Headmistress Woods stressed in annoyance but instantly changed her demeanor when she saw Y/N was in the hallway with him.  
"Mrs Hale, I'm so sorry if this boy has caused you any trouble." She began to apologize as she gave Liam a stern glare.  
"It was my fault. Why was Liam not in the games rooms along with the other children?" She asked.  
"They wouldn't have wanted me there", Liam told her.  
"Why not, sweetie?", Y/N asked him slightly surprised by his answer.  
"Because he ruins everything", Jonny spoke up annoyed; as he came out into the hallway glaring at Liam. Even when he wasn't in the room, he still managed to mess things up for him. Liam shrunk down clutching his book in his hand as he stared at the floor.  
"That's not very nice", Derek spoke up behind the Headmistress and the bully as he made his way to his wife.  
"Why don't we go back into the other room. Just the three of us. We like to get to know you, if that's ok with you Liam", Y/N told him as she smiled down at the young boy.  
"Ok," Liam nodded timidly.  
"Well yes, of course. I'll come with you", Headmistress Woods spoke up but the couple stopped her insisting that they wanted to speak to Liam alone away from the other children. She eventually complied and left them alone. 

Y/N sat down on the couch with Liam next to her and Derek on the other side.  
"My name is Y/N and this is my husband, Derek." She introduced to the young boy who nodded.  
"We didn't see you in the other room, sweetie. How come you weren't playing with the others?", she asked him. Liam shrugged.  
"They didn't want me there so I stayed away. They all wanted to see you so you'd pick them". He explained.  
"Don't you want a home too?" Derek asked him. Liam nodded.  
"But no ones going to pick me so I stayed away." He shrugged.  
"I don't believe that at all. Your luck will change soon enough honey." She told him but Liam once again shrugged.  
"Why don't we go join everyone else?" Y/N stated standing up and offering her hand to him. He stared at it just for a second but took her hand as she lead him to the other room. Liam shied away noticing Jonny and his gang was glaring at him and so was Headmistress Woods. Liam chose a quiet corner in the room and sat down opening his book again letting out a sigh. 

Y/N and Derek were constantly bombarded by Jonny telling them how great he was at practically everything. Y/N couldn't help but glance up at Liam to see him sat alone in the corner.  
"...and then at the end of the year, I won the award for being the best in my class, of course", Jonny continued to brag.  
"That's great, hun." Y/N waved him off and made her way back over to Liam and took a seat beside him.  
"Good book?", she asked him. Liam looked up at her slightly surprised she was talking to him again.  
"Yeah, I guess" he replied shyly.  
"Can I see?", Y/N asked. Liam nodded and handed her his book. She looked at the title of the book. Treasure Island.  
"This was one of my favourites when I was your age." She smiled at him handing it back.  
"You like to read too?" He asked her. She smiled at how he was slowly opening up to her asking questions.  
"I do, but it's my husband who's a big bookworm", she whispered to him and saw him smile.  
"I heard that", Derek teased playfully as he took a seat on Liam's other side. The couple spent a fair amount of time talking to Liam. At first the young boy was surprised that they were talking to him again but he came to like them very quickly already laughing and smiling with them. Liam opened up to them about how he had been on the foster home for over a year, he had 2 different foster parents who didn't want to deal with him or his anger issues so they brought him there. He also told them about his interests, likes and dislikes; like how he enjoyed reading but the home didn't have a big collection of books, he tried making friends but the other boys just bullies him or stayed away from him. He told them his interest in wanting to play lacrosse and admitting that he hadn't been to places such as the zoo or beach. 

It got to 5:30pm and Derek pointed out how they had spent the majority of the day at the home especially with Liam. Y/N glanced up and Derek who smiled at her knowing exactly what she was going to ask him.  
"Liam, sweetie. If it's ok with you, we'd like to see you again tomorrow. Maybe we could take you out for dinner?", Y/N asked him.  
"Really?", he asked surprised by their offer. He looked up at Derek who smiled and gave him a nod.  
"Absolutely. Would you like to join us?", Derek added. Liam smiled up at the couple and nodded.  
"Great! We'll see you tomorrow at 6pm ok sweetie?", Y/N told him.  
"Can I give you a hug goodbye, sweetie?", She asked him. Liam blushed and nodded. She gave him a big hug goodbye, as did Derek. They were about to say their goodbye to the headmistress but were stopped. 

"Just a word before you go, Mr and Mrs Hale", Headmistress Woods stopped them and guided them into her office. The couple sat down in the two chairs and waited for the headmistress.  
"I see you have taken quite an interest in Liam." She began. Y/N couldn't help but smile. She nodded.  
"We'd like to take him out for dinner tomorrow to get to know him better." Derek told her.  
"I understand. You should be aware that the boy has some issues I'd like to address before you go any further." She told them walking to the large metal filing cabinet and pulled out Liam's file.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Derek slightly confused.  
"Well you see, Mr and Mrs Hale. Liam has some anger issues. Just yesterday I pulled him off sweet Jonny because he punched him in the nose." She told them.  
"I don't believe that for a second. That sweet little boy, we both spoke to and laughed with wouldn't do anything like that. Are you sure he wasn't provoked?" Y/N asked the headmistress.  
"We are uncertain about that but his anger issues are very real." She told them trying to change the topic and their minds.  
"Oh then how do you know it was Liam's fault?", Y/N asked defending the young boy.  
"The point is, Liam gets violent when he's angry and he lashes out. Are you sure you wouldn't want to change your mind and take sweet Jonny instead?" She asked trying to get the couple to change their mind. Y/N and Derek exchanged a look but shook their head.  
"He's a nice boy but we're quite sure it's Liam we'd like to see again." Y/N told her as she looked at Derek who nodded in agreement taking her hand. Headmistress woods looked at them slightly surprised but finally gave in.  
"I understand. As you wish." She simply replied. 

The couple walked out of the office and back to the living room to see Liam before they left.  
"Liam, can we have a word?", Y/N asked with a smile and held her hand out for him to take. The young boy nodded and took her hand. They lead him into the garden and sat on the bench so they could talk.  
"Sweetheart, are you ok with tomorrow night?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded.  
"Are you going to be ok here tonight, kiddo? I can't help but notice that Jonny boy always sneering at you." Derek told him looking up at the living room window to see Jonny glaring at the trio.  
"I'll be ok". He told them. Derek quickly wrote down his number and handed it to Liam.  
"You know you can call us if anything happens. Keep this safe". He whispered to him and discreetly slid the paper to him knowing they were being watched by a jealous boy.  
"Thank you, Mr Hale". Liam replied shyly and looked up at the man to see nothing but a soft expression and a smile.  
"Call me, Derek". He chuckled and affectionately ruffled his hair.  
"We'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart and like Derek said, if anything happens just call us". She repeated and gave him a hug. 

The couple made their way out of the foster home and to their car making their way home.  
"I'd say that was quite successful". Derek stated locking the car as he handed Y/N the house key so she could open up the loft.  
"I'd say so. Liam is such a sweetheart. I'd love for him to come home with us". She told Derek taking off her shoes and jacket and then slumping down on the couch.  
"I agree but I can't help but worry about him. That Jonny kid really doesn't like him. Did you see the way he looked at him when he were talking to him in the garden?" He told her.  
"I agree. He was quite the show off today". She stated.  
"I'm excited to see Liam again tomorrow. I hope dinner will lift his mood." She told him snuggling into his side as he sat down beside her. He admired how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life as his wife and knew she'd make an amazing mother seeing the loving and caring nature she radiated made his heart swell with love. He loved her and couldn't wait to start a family with his soulmate.


	2. I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's time at the foster home gets worse especially when the house bully, Jonny finds out that the couple have picked Liam over him. Later Y/N and Derek arrive at the foster home ready to take Liam out for dinner but their plans suddenly change.

Later that evening, Liam went up to his room and laid out two outfits on his bed deciding which one he should wear out to dinner with Y/N and Derek. He was nervous but wanted to make a good impression. The first outfit he had chosen was casual. He had selected a grey hoodie, blue print t-shirt and dark jeans. The next outfit was a formal outfit. He had chosen a smart dress shirt in a pale blue with some black jeans. Unable to decide, he headed downstairs in search of a snack hoping it's energy would help him decide on an outfit to impress them. 

He walked to the kitchen passing quietly by the games room. He could hear Jonny and his gang laughing. He moved slowly not wanting to make a sound. He knew that if Jonny heard him, he would come after him especially after today. He was already upset that the couple had rejected him and spent most of their time with the ticking time bomb. Liam managed to get into the kitchen and opened the lower cupboard grabbing a bag of chips and a bottle of soda before quietly shutting the draw. He headed into the hallway but Jonny caught his reflection on the blank tv screen and called after him, his gang following behind.  
"DUMB-ar!" The bully called after him. Liam sighed and turned around.  
"What do you want?" He simply asked.  
"You're going to pay for what you did today." The older boy spat prodding his finger at Liam's chest.  
"I didn't do anything. I stayed away." Liam argued.  
"Oh yeah, then how come they're taking you out to dinner tomorrow night?!" He angrily spat back.  
"What?" Liam asked frozen. He wasn't supposed to know. No one was except for headmistress woods.  
"That's their choice, not mine." Liam defended himself.  
"But you still said yes. What makes you think they could want you? You're just an angry little shit!" He yelled at him snatching the bag of chips from his hand and knocking the bottle of soda on to the carpet and punched the younger boy in the stomach causing him to hunch down in pain.  
"I told you to stay away but do you do? You worm your way in now they're choosing you over me?!" He spat angrily as he brought his fist up and this time aimed for Liam's face. Liam's head was knocked back and he fell backwards. He could feel the blood running down from his nose. He tried hard to not let the tears fall especially in front of his bully. 

Headmistress Woods heard the commotion in the hallway and saw the boys and this time Liam's bloodied face. She rolled her eyes and told the boys to go back to their room.  
"Do I need to say it?" She stated her hand on her hip.  
"It wasn't my fault." He tried to argue but his voice began to shake and he quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"It never is, Liam". She stated sarcastically.  
"Go clean yourself up." She simply stated and dismissed him getting back to her paperwork. Liam picked up the bag of chips that was still in fact just slightly crumpled and his fizzed up soda and headed up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and sat down with his back against it, his knees brought up against his chest. He took out the paper Derek had given him earlier and looked down at the number. He wanted to call them so badly and tell them everything but he knew he couldn't. He knew that if he was caught anywhere near the phone it would result in him being punished. He shoved it back in his pocket. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He looked pathetic. His cheeks were red, tear stained, a purple bruise was forming around his eye and there was a small cut on his nose which caused the bleeding. He wished Y/N and Derek were with him. Jonny didn't dare come near him. Y/N was so kind and caring and with the way Derek was built he knew he would protect him and not let anything happen to him. He had loved spending time with them earlier but he knew he couldn't go out looking the way he did. He knew he had to cancel on them tomorrow night. Upset and angry, he picked up his clothes and threw them on the floor, laid down on his bed facing the wall and cried himself to sleep. 

~ later that night at the Hale loft ~ 

Y/N was laid in bed beside her husband looking up at the ceiling just thinking. It had just gone 10:03pm. Derek turned over and admired the concentration on her face.  
"You're thinking about Liam, aren't you?", Derek asked her smiling. She sighed and turned over to look at him.  
"Derek, I've got this gut feeling that something's wrong. Call me crazy but I can't help it. I just feel it." She told him.  
"I'm sure if anything happened he would have called us, just like we'd told him." Derek assured her.  
"You saw the way the headmistress treated him and that boy, Jonny. Something feels really off", she insisted.  
"I have the number for the foster home, if it makes you feel any better we can call them and ask to speak to Liam?" He told her and she nodded instantly. She sat up and reached over to grab the phone that was on her beside table waiting for Derek to read out the number.  
"Beacon Hills Foster Home for Boys", a voice down the line stated.  
"Hello, yes this is Y/N Hale. My husband and I visited today. We'd like to speak to Liam please", she asked.  
"Ma'am it's 10pm. The children are in bed. That isn't possible at this hour". The voice replied and then the line went dead. Y/N's face dropped.  
"What did they say, babe?" Derek asked concerned at her expression.  
"They said no, it wasn't possible". She replied. Derek sighed.  
"We'll see him tomorrow. I'm sure everything is ok". He reassured her pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Derek...?" She spoke up.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I want Liam to come home with us", she sighed sleepily. Y/N felt Derek smile with his cheek rest against her head.  
"Then we'll make it happen. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep", he replied yawning. He placed a loving kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes drifting off into a peaceful. 

~ the next day ~ 

The next day, Y/N and Derek woke up early. Derek was in the kitchen making breakfast as Y/N decided to take a shower to freshen up before joining him. She came downstairs in her blue jumper and grey ripped jeans with her hair shoved up in a messy bun. She hugged Derek from behind pressing a kiss to his back.  
"Morning", she smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.  
"Morning, beautiful." He replied smiling at the love of his life as he plated up the fresh pancakes and set them on the table along with the small platter of cut up fruit and vanilla yoghurt.  
"So after last nights conversation, that's it? You want to make it official?" Derek asked her as he sat down at the table joining his wife.  
"I do. I want Liam to come home with us", she stated making up a plate of pancakes and fruit for herself.  
"We'll see him tonight when we take him for dinner. We can discuss everything then, just the three of us", he stated digging into his breakfast. Y/N nodded in agreement. 

The couple spent the majority of their day having a lazy day by just lounging around watching tv and movies until it was time to get ready and pick up Liam. Derek quickly changed out from his casual slightly faded signature blue henley to a more formal shirt paired with his dark jeans and dark blue sneakers. Y/N changed from her jeans to a delicate deep maroon lace skater dress and tights paired with her leather jacket and favourite heeled boots that she matched with her handbag. She applied a light base of foundation, mascara, eyeliner, smokey black eyeshadow and deep burgundy lips to match her dress.  
"Let's go pick up Liam", she called to Derek as she sprayed on her perfume and quickly put it in her purse before putting on her jacket and heading downstairs to find him ready and waiting with the keys to the range rover in his hand.  
"You look beautiful", Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Even after being together for 5 years, Y/N couldn't help but blush as if it was her first date with him. 

The journey to the foster home took 15 minutes. The couple parked outside of the entrance and walked in hand in hand excited to see their future son.  
"Oh how surprising to see you, Mr and Mrs Hale", Headmistress Woods stated.  
"Excuse me?" Y/N questioned.  
"We weren't expecting you." She told them.  
"Of course you were, we're taking Liam out to dinner." She reminded her looking at Derek who was also just as confused.  
"I'm afraid Liam has declined your offer. He said no", she told them.  
"What? No that's not true, he told us yesterday that he was looking forward to it", Y/N told her looking around the living room to find him.  
"That's a shame, but Jonny here is ready if you'd like to take him out", she stated proudly.  
"Yes, Mr and Mrs Hale. I'm sure I'd make a better son than that ticking time bomb upstairs." He retorted smugly straightening out his collar.  
"We came to see Liam. Only Liam", Derek stayed bluntly. Y/N couldn't help but roll her eyes at Jonny. At first he had been very sweet but now he was becoming really pushy.  
"Where is he? He wouldn't say no just like that. I want to see him", Y/N stated. Headmistress Woods shrugged and simply replied with "as you wish" leading the couple up to Liam's room and soon disappeared down the stairs. 

They stood outside of his room. Y/N knocked on the door three times and waited.  
"Go away!" Came a muffled reply. This time Derek knocked three times and waited for a response.  
"I said go away, Jonny! I'm not in the mood for your cr-", Liam shouted angrily opening the door thinking he was standing up against his bully but he came face to face with Y/N and Derek. Y/N had her hand over her mouth in shock as she noticed the cut on his nose and the purple bruise under his eye. Derek's soft expression changed to anger and concern.  
"Oh my gosh, Liam! Sweetie what happened?!", Y/N asked extremely concerned as she pulled Liam into her arms into a tight hug and then leaned down to check his face seeing that there were marks and bruises that were clearly visible. She gently lifted his chin and stroked his cheek with her thumb wiping away his tears of sadness and despair.  
"What're you doing here?", he asked sniffling with sadness.  
"We came to take you to dinner, remember sweetie?", Y/N reminded him. She took his hand and lead him to his bed sitting down beside him. Derek followed and closed the door behind him joining his wife and the upset younger boy on the bed. Y/N wrapped her arm around Liam pulling him close to her chest and rest on hand on his hand that was placed in his lap. Liam felt Y/N's comfort and broke down in tears.  
"Liam, who did this?" Derek asked him sternly. Liam shook his tears.  
"I can't tell you", he sobbed.  
"Of course you can, honey. We even tried to call you last night but the mean headmistress wouldn't let us talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were ok and I knew my gut was right. Why didn't you call us last night, we said it was ok?" Y/N told him.  
"They wouldn't let me," he continued to sob and sniffle.  
"Liam, tell me who did this." Derek asked one last time.  
"Jonny", he replied almost in a whisper scared that the bully could hear him and would hurt him even more.  
"I knew it", Y/N sighed in disappointment. Liam continued to sob. Y/N's heart broke seeing him like this.  
"Come here, sweetie", she cooed and pulled the upset boy onto her lap wrapping her arms around him and hushed him gently rocking him. However, Derek didn't utter a single word. He simply walked out of the room and within minutes he grabbed the bully by the scruff of his neck with one hand and tightly grabbed the headmistresses wrist with the other and lead them into Liam's room.  
"What is the meaning of this, Mr Hale?!" Headmistress Woods shouted.  
"What on earth do you call this?!" Derek yelled in anger. The headmistress saw that Liam's face was still slightly bloodied and could see the purple bruises were visible now.  
"And you. I never liked you from the moment we stepped into this place. Do you think it's funny to pick on someone and hurt them like this?!" Derek yelled at the bully who looked at the older male angrily.  
"He was in the way! You were supposed to pick me, not him! He's nothing!" He yelled at the couple before running out of the room in anger.  
"Thank goodness we didn't", Y/N stated and focused her attention on the young boy in her arms who needed her now more than ever.  
"I want all the necessary paperwork for Liam's adoption right now, Miss Woods", Derek demanded.  
"I agree." Y/N nodded.  
"You want to adopt me?", Liam asked looking at the couple.  
"From the moment we saw you, sweetie. That's what tonight's dinner was going to be about. We were going to ask you if you'd like to come home with us and when you said yes, we would have a celebratory dinner but now that will have to wait. We're taking you away from here, honey. No one will ever hurt you again", she reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead wiping away his tears. Liam looked up at her in surprise and threw his arms around her neck hugging her tight as he sobbed on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, thank you", he mumbled against her. She hugged him tight in her arms and gently rocked him pressing a kiss to the side of his temple and rubbed his back.  
"Liam, pack all of your things. You're coming home with us", Derek told him as he followed Headmistress Woods out of the young boy's room and down the stairs to the office to fill out all the necessary paperwork.  
"Come on, sweetie. Let's get all your things together", Y/N told him pulling the young boy off her lap and onto the bed. Liam dried his tears with his sleeve and pulled out a large suitcase from under his bed. Y/N opened it up and quickly folded Liam's clothes putting them in his case along with his other belongings such as his music player, camera, favourite stuffed animal toy he had had ever since he was a baby and his only picture of his birth parents that was inside a small locket he kept hidden away. 

Once Y/N helped Liam pack, she took him by the hand and lead him downstairs holding his case in the other as she met Derek in the office as he filled out the last of the paperwork.  
"What you've been doing to this sweet young boy is absolutely disgusting. Are you so cold hearted that you'd let another child who is older than him beat him until he's bloody. Don't think we won't take this matter further. We will be reporting you", Y/N stated holding Liam close to her.  
"And you, to think treating someone like the way you have treated Liam means you get a home with new parents is just wrong. Change your attitude before it's too late." Y/N stated to the bully.  
"If you ever hurt my son again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" She told him sternly. He gave her a small nod and turned away.  
Headmistress Woods handed Derek the official papers and a copy of Liam's file and looked away from the couple not meeting their gaze. 

Derek took Liam's suitcase from Y/N and wrapped an arm around Liam as he lead him outside to where their car was waiting. Derek put his suitcase in the backseat next to Liam. Y/N climbed in beside him and wrapped her arms around him holding the young boy close as Liam leaned into her loving embrace still sniffling with sadness.  
"Everything's going to be ok now, Liam. We won't let anyone hurt you anymore. We promise to be the best parents you've ever had." Derek stated nodding at the young boy through the mirror. He swiftly drove out from the foster home and onto the road heading into the town.  
"I don't suppose you've eaten yet, have you honey?" Y/N asked Liam brushing his hair away from his face. The young boy shook his head and as if on queue his stomach growled causing him to blush.  
"Neither have we since we were all supposed to go out for a nice dinner so how about we pick up your favourite pizza and ice cream and have a nice quiet night at home with a fun movie?" Derek asked. Liam nodded shyly.  
"That's a good boy", Derek praised him. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead. Liam leaned into Y/N. She smiled down at the young boy and ran her fingers through his hair pressing a kiss to his crown. 

The couple picked up two boxes of pizza one cheese and one pepperoni, fries, onion rings and Liam's favourite tub of chocolate ice cream with swirls of dark chocolate chips and melted gooey marshmallow all on the way home.  
They arrived back at the loft and Derek got out of the car and opened up the door to the loft before heading back to the car to carry in the food setting it on the living room table. Y/N held Liam's suitcase and guided Liam into their home.  
"Welcome home, baby", she smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam looked around at his new home in awe. Everything was so elegant yet comfortable. The loft had a black and cream theme running through the entire household.  
"Come on sweetie, let's go change into our pajamas and then join Derek back in the living room for some late dinner" she told him guiding him up the stairs into a room that looked fairly new. It was simple. There was a large white built in wardrobe on one side, a large bed with black bedding and chenille cushions, an empty black desk and chair which all sat on a cream carpet.  
"This is your new room, honey. I know it's a little plain right now but soon you'll be able to decorate it any way you like", she told him.  
"Thank you", Liam replied and gave her a small smile. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She opened up his suitcase and took out his pajamas. She sent him into the bathroom to relieve himself, freshen up and get changed as she waited in his new room. 

Y/N lead Liam into her shared bedroom with Derek giving him a small tour along the way. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to change into her pajamas, relieve herself and freshen up. She came out wearing a cotton camisole and shorts along with a thin bed jacket. She guided Liam back downstairs into the living room and saw that Derek had set everything up on the living room table.  
"This looks great, babe" Y/N stated her stomach rumbling.  
"Come on sweetie, make yourself comfortable and I'll make you a plate." She stated rolling up her sleeves and putting a slice of pizza and some fries in a plate and handed it to Liam.  
"Help yourself to any sauces, sweetie", she smiled at him taking a french fry from the leftover plate. Liam reached over for the ketchup and helped himself. Derek joined them in the living room on the couch in his white tank top and grey sweats. He grabbed a plate and helped himself.  
"I bet you didn't get pizza from Giovanni's whilst at the foster home, hey kid?" Derek asked taking a bite from his pizza. Liam shook his head.  
"Eat as much as you want, baby. Don't be afraid to have seconds ok?", she told him patting his knee. She set a large napkin in his lap in case he dropped anything.  
"Thank you", he replied shyly. Derek put on the tv and saw that the new x men movie was playing and left it on, on low volume as they ate dinner and chatted between. Liam thoroughly enjoyed dinner and helped him to seconds. Once he got round to dessert he felt him relax. For once he was happy. He had a tummy full of yummy food and was sat on a large chenille couch in a beautifully comfortably living room watching a movie with ice cream with two people who had shown him more kindness than he ever knew existed. 

It was almost an hour after they had finished eating and Y/N and Derek both helped to clear away the living room table putting the leftovers in the fridge before joining Liam on the couch. Y/N sat down on the couch and pulled Liam onto her lap wrapping her arms around him and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead as he leaned against her chest.  
"Thanks for everything today", Liam replied sleepily. Y/N pressed a kiss to his crown and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Anything for our little boy", Y/N told him. Liam blushed in her arms hiding his face. After the movie ended, the couple decided to call it a night. They took Liam into his new room. Y/N pulled back the thick duvet and urged Liam to climb inside. She tucked him and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
"I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you, sweetie. I can't imagine how you must feel but I promise you this, we will always make sure that you're happy, healthy and loved no matter what. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again. We love you, sweetheart", she smiled down at him and brushed his hair away from his face.  
"I can't thank you both enough for everything and this is just the first night", he told them wiping away his tears of happiness.  
"No one will ever hurt our baby ever again," Y/N told him wiping away his tears.  
"She right kiddo, you're part of our family now and we'll always keep you safe. No matter what", Derek reassured him gently ruffling the boy's hair.  
"Whenever you're ready, you can start calling us mom and dad too", Derek smiled down at him. Liam returned it with a small smile and nodded. Y/N stood up and made sure he was tucked in comfortably before pressing one last kiss to his forehead and wishing him goodnight.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well. We're across the hall if you need us ok? Just wake us. We'll see you in the morning. We love you", she told him heading towards the door standing by Derek.  
"Goodnight kiddo", Derek replied with a smile and closed the light leaving the door slightly ajar in case Liam needed them during the night.  
"Night mom, night dad," he mumbled sleepily as his eyes began to flutter shut as he cosied down in to his new bed against his new plump pillows allowing himself for once to fall asleep knowing he would safe away from the mean headmistress and the antagonizing house bully. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh check me out, two chapters in one day. Just call me miss productive asf haha jk more like making up for lost time. I have another two days off from work so I'll try and get more of my other fics updated for you guys but in the meantime enjoy reading x 
> 
> Chapter 3 Preview: Mom and Dad


	3. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam slowly gets used to calling Y/N and Derek his new mom and dad. However a small incident which triggers bad memories from his past has him debating whether they really want him forever.

~ later that night ~ 

After Y/N and Derek tucked Liam into bed and kissed him goodnight. The young boy couldn't help but sit up in bed and admire his surroundings. He finally had a home. A place where he could be himself and feel safe but most importantly he had a family. He had two parents who had shown him more than anyone he had met in his life. He laid back down in his comfortable bed and glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the beside table - 11:09pm it read. All this time, Liam had been alone and now he didn't have to worry about lonely anymore. He got out of bed and made his way to his new parents' room and stood staring at the large black wooden door taking a deep breath before knocking.   
"Come in", Derek called. Liam walked into their bedroom and saw them sat up in bed. Derek had his reading glasses on and was reading one of the many unfinished books that Liam noticed sitting on his bedside table whilst Y/N was using her ipad. She looked up and smiled at the young boy before her.   
"Hi honey, can't sleep?" Y/N asked.   
"Everything ok, kid", Derek asked putting down his book. Liam nodded.   
"I just don't want to be alone", Liam replied timidly.   
"Why don't you come join us?" Y/N asked shuffling closer to Derek and pulled back the end of the cover. Liam smiled and walked over to Y/N and climbed in. She took him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He laid against her chest and breathed in her floral scented perfume. She looked down and smiled at him relaxing in her arms.   
"Are you comfy, baby?", Y/N asked running her fingers through his sandy brown hair.   
"Yeah", he replied contently. She pressed another kiss to his forehead.   
"Tough day, huh kiddo?", Derek asked leaning over to gently ruffle Liam's hair. He looked up at Derek and nodded.   
"Is this forever?", Liam asked shyly.   
"You staying with us?", Derek asked him to which Liam nodded.   
"Of course it is, baby. We love you. We want you stay with his forever", she told him running her fingers through his hair.   
"This is your home now, honey. You don't have to be afraid anymore. No one is going to hurt you and if they do they'll have to answer to us and believe me we won't make it easy on anyone who hurts on our little boy." She assured him.   
"She right. We'll do everything we can to protect you. You belong with us, this is your home and we want you to be happy. If there's anything wrong you come and talk to one of us ok?" Derek reassured him leaning over and patting Liam's shoulder.   
"Mom?" Liam asked looking up at Y/N.   
"Yes, my angel", she replied softly idly running her fingers through his hair.   
"I love you guys so much. You've both done so much for me and it's only been the first day", Liam began to sob with tears of happiness.   
"Aww honey", Y/N cooed and say up in bed pulling Liam's onto her lap and wrapping her arms around him as she gently rocked him and hushed him.   
"Hey, it's ok pup." Derek comforted Liam putting his hand over the young boys seeing that he was wrapped up in his wife's arms.   
"I didn't think anybody would want me," Liam admitted sniffling. Y/N leaned over to her beside table and pulled a tissue out of the box to wipe away Liam's tears.   
"I don't want you to ever think that, baby. You are wanted and you always will be. Just like we said, your home is here with us forever and always", Y/N reassured him. 

Hearing such kind words from both Y/N and Derek only made Liam cry out more. He sobbed against Y/N's shoulder as she held him in her arms and hushed him softly gently rubbing her thumb against his forearm.   
"My sweet sweet boy, we will always love you no matter what. We have waited such a long time for the right child to come into our home and we couldn't be happier to get a more sweet and kindhearted boy like you. You mean the world to us. We will take care of everything". She continued to reassure him.   
"I love you both so much." He replied sniffling wiping away his happy tears and threw his arms around the couple in a big hug.   
"We love you too, kiddo". Derek replied hugging the young boy back and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

~ time skip to a few weeks ~ 

It had been almost two weeks since Y/N and Derek had adopted Liam and things were changing for the better. Liam was much happier in his new setting. Despite an outburst caused by unintentional intense questioning of his past, the young boy was on the mend. It all started when Derek and Liam were sparring in the garden and the questions about Liam's parents become too sensitive for him to talk about making him angry that he was crying over his real parents because they didn't love him or want to keep him.  
"It's ok, pup. I'm sorry for upsetting you", Derek apologized trying to calm the young boy down. He crouched down in front of Liam and gently rubbed his thumb against the boy's forearm.   
"It's alright, kiddo." He continued to tell him but when he saw it wasn't working he called out to his wife who immediately put down the tea towel and plate she was drying up and ran outside taking Liam into her arms. She hugged him tight and cradled him against her. Derek sat down on the garden swing mentally kicking himself for upsetting the young boy who was so close at starting to call him dad.   
"Hey, ssssh. It's ok, it's ok. I'm right here, baby. You're ok. The topic got a little too sensitive. Derek didn't mean to upset you, honey. I understand how hard it is to talk about your past. It's ok, baby. You're ok. Copy momma, copy momma, good boy. Take deep breaths and focus on your breathing. Good boy. That's my good boy", Y/N praised him trying to get him to focus on himself.   
Liam wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist and hid his face in stomach as he sobbed against her.   
"Wh idt th wan me," he mumbled against her.   
"Honey, I can't hear you when talk into my tummy", she told him chuckling lightly hoping it would make him crack a smile but the sad young boy looked up at her with bloodshot eyes that dimmed his usual crystalline baby blue eyes and saw his tearstained cheeks.   
"Why didn't they want me?" He sobbed more tears running down his cheeks. Y/N's heart broke.   
"Oh baby", she sighed sadly and picked up the young boy by his armpits and held him in her arms. Liam wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her slender torso and he rest his head against her shoulder as he continued to sob. Y/N swayed side to side with her baby in her arms and gently rubbed his back hushing him. She sat down on the garden swing beside Derek who rubbed Liam's back as they continued to comfort him.   
"Liam, baby. Look at me." She instructed him. The young boy lifted his head ever so slightly. Y/N wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead holding him close to her.   
"I can't answer why your real parents did what they did but I can tell you that it won't happen again. You have a new mom and dad who love you so so much. We would do anything for you, honey. I know you're still scared but we promise to take good care of you, sweetheart. That's why we wanted you to come home with is the moment we saw you." Y/N told him letting him sit up in her lap as she brushed his hair away from his face and dried his never ending tears.

They sat in silence in the swing with Liam still wrapped up in Y/N's arms as they pushed the swing slowly. Derek looked over to see Liam's eyes fluttering shut. He made eye contact with Y/N and lowered his gaze from her to Liam. She looked down in her lap and saw that Liam had drifted off to sleep as soft snores could be heard. Y/N placed a loving kiss to Liam's forehead and sighed.   
"It's going to take a while, isn't it?," Y/N asked Derek her gaze not leaving Liam's face as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. Derek sighed heavily and nodded. He stood up and took Liam from Y/N's arms and pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead.   
"My boy," he smiled and carried him to the living room setting him down on the large couch and placed a light blanket over him and ruffled his hair. 

Derek had soon realised that Y/N played a crucial part in calming down the upset young boy as she would often cradle him in her arms and hush him softly telling him everything was going to be ok and that they were sorry for upsetting him. So far, Y/N and Derek had kept their promise telling him they would keep him safe and love him. Derek helped Liam to channel his anger using combat skills. Every thursday afternoon, Liam would practice sparring against Derek in the garden with Y/N nearby keeping a close eye on him. But whenever they weren't sparring, the young boy could be found tucked in to Y/N's lap listening to her heartbeat as he snuggled into her chest.   
"Liam baby!", Y/N asked him one quiet afternoon when it was just the two of them at home as Derek had gone into town to run some errands and Liam was tucked in her lap watching tv as she idly flipped through an old home decor magazine.  
"Yes momma?" Liam asked looking up at the woman he loved so much and was happy to call his mother.   
"I know it's only been a few weeks but do you like it here with us?" She asked him nervously.   
"If there anything we could do to make you happier?", she added. Liam frowned slightly and shook his head.   
"No momma, I'm the happiest I've ever been because of you and dad", he told her. Y/N sighed in relief and smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"I'm so glad to hear that, baby. Your dad and I were talking last night and wanted to make sure you were happy." She told him. Liam nodded.   
"You're the best momma I've ever had", he told her snuggling into her chest.   
"I love you so much, my little angel, she cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam couldn't help but blush at the sweet pet name. She really did love him. 

After settling into his new home, the couple had Liam that he was soon due to start attending the local school. The family looked through the brochure the school had sent them in the post and Liam had found out that the School had a lacrosse team. Y/N and Derek both encouraged him to try out for the team as it would teach him responsibility, loyalty and trust as well as anchor his anger and aggression into the sport.   
"We'll come support you at tryouts, baby. It's after school right?" Y/N asked Liam looking at the leaflet in his hand.   
"Absolutely. Do your best and be yourself kiddo. We'll be proud of you no matter what," Derek reassured him clapping a hand on the young boy's shoulder.   
"Your dad's right, honey." Y/N smiled at him. Liam agreed to go to tryouts with the support of his parents.   
"We promise we won't embarrass you. I mean I promise but I don't know about your mom", Derek teased earning a light push from Y/N who protested; the gesture made Liam laugh.   
"Ok ok, I promise to be on my best behaviour." She promised them with one hand over her heart.   
"But we can celebrate afterwards right?", she asked looking at Liam who smiled and nodded at her.   
"That's my boy", she cooed and kisses his cheek.   
"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you on the field in your gear looking adorable" She practically squealed.   
"Moooom", Liam blushed a light shade of pink and hid his face against her neck.   
"I'll keep an eye on her, pup. Don't worry." Derek whispered to Liam giving him a wink.   
"Thanks dad", Liam smiled at his father.   
"Anytime kiddo," Derek answered and pat Liam's knee. Liam relaxed against Y/N's chest listening to his parents lovingly tease each other. He heart swelled up with love and happiness feeling content with his new surroundings certain that he would happy with in his new home with Y/N and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this mini fic. I hope you enjoyed it and I did your idea justice. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, here's a request I got not too long ago that I've managed to write up the first part to after getting some sleep and eating properly. I'll be splitting this up into parts so the others should be up very soon. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 2 Preview:  
> Y/N and Derek turn the next night to take Liam out but to their surprise he cancels on them at the very last minute. What could be going on?


End file.
